


TT Roadster (EN)

by Beelsebutt



Series: The Third Wheel [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ron's foot on the accelerator sank even lower, and Harry glanced at the speedometer.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: The Third Wheel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/109934





	TT Roadster (EN)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [TT Roadster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637320) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt). 



> The original fic was written in 2011, and then I translated it in English.
> 
> Disclaimer! I do not own the Potters, J.K. Rowling does. Nor do I own the song mentioned here. I'm not making any money with this, so don't sue!
> 
> * * *

Harry gripped the edge of his seat, with white knuckles. He vehemently scanned his surroundings, including the mirrors from which he could see all the cars they had left behind, disappearing rapidly out of sight. Ron's foot on the accelerator sank even lower, and Harry glanced at the speedometer.

"Slow down!"

"Why?" Ron asked. There was a huge grin on his face, and his right foot did not budge the least.

"The speed limit!" Harry cried. "You're driving too fast!"

"No probs, I've the Radar Jamming Jinx on."

"It's not the radar I'm worrying about," Harry mumbled, wiping the sweat off his forehead, gripping tightly at his wand.

"Lighten up and enjoy the view!" Ron urged, passing another truck. "This is such a great motorway, it's almost better than flying!"

"Well, we aren't really that far from flying."

Ron laughed and slipped his hand on Harry's lap.

"Try to relax, please?" he coaxed, stroking Harry's jean-covered thigh gently.

"Hands on the wheel!" Harry demanded in panic, and for the third time that day he almost grabbed Ron's hand in order to Disapparate them both into somewhere safer.

Ron chuckled fondly but obliged, grabbing the wheel on ten-twelve again.

"Did you know, that this car has a 2.5 cc V6 motor," Ron mentioned after a while, bulleting to a ramp from between two cars zooming by. He slowed down slightly, but the light turned green almost instantly, and he accelerated greedily.

"What does that even mean?" Harry quipped between clenched teeth. He was fairly certain that Ron had something to do with the unusually fast green, but kept silent. At least they were now off the motorway.

"Err, well, I'm not sure," Ron admitted, "but the salesman was convinced it's a good thing."

Harry snorted, forgetting to panic for a moment.

"It has a S-TRONIC gearbox, too," Ron added brightly, heading to a crooked side road.

"Mm," Harry complied, relaxing slightly his death grip as Ron wheeled to an even narrower road.

"But the best part is that —" Ron began, violently braking the moment they got behind the tree line.

"What's happening?" Harry yelled. "Did you break it?"

"Take it easy," Ron laughed, killing the engine. He opened their safety belts and pushed a button at the side of the front panel.

"As I said, the best part is that this is expandable."

Harry yelped, as his seat declined, and the interior of the car enlarged.

Ron crawled on him, setting his elbows on Harry's sides. He pressed his nose softly against Harry's, gazing at his eyes. Harry swallowed, instantly aroused.

"Didn't we have to hurry to Aunt Muriel's?"

"We're okay. Besides, how would it look if I presented you as my boyfriend, and you looked like a quivering, nervous wreck?"

"Quite bad I guess," Harry admitted, smiling a little.

"It would be a catastrophe, that's what it'd be," Ron agreed. "The Saviour of the Wizarding World, scared of a bit of driving."

"Hey!" Harry protested, poking his fingers under Ron's shirt. "It's you who drives like a maniac!"

"Gaahh!" Ron howled, fidgeting. "Your fingers! They're like icicles!"

"I _know_!" Harry remarked, nudging his hands into Ron's trousers now. "I'm trying to warm them up as we speak but it's a bit hard when you're squirming."

"Oh. Okay, well, carry on... ahh. Are they waaaa-aa-aarming up yet?"

"About to," Harry smirked, reaching out hungrily to kiss Ron's lips.


End file.
